Dreams of Konoha
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: Horror, paranoia, suicide, romance, rape, childhood memories, arranged marriages, humorous parallel universes, fear, and offtrack, ramen-filled teacups. Romance. A good laugh despite other topics. Dreams of the Nin. Co-Written with SUPERJAILed!
1. Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N:**

It's been a while since Darkhairedkunoichi and I have joined forces and have actually helped each otehr with one anothers stories/chapters. Its kind of weird since we do go to the same school and we are actually like... BESTEST friends.

Anyways... I'd like to introduce to you all our newest story that doesn't neccesarily belong to neither of us individually. We both are actually writting this fic... or... we are each taking chapters and writing them. Does that make sense... oh well. If you didn't understand, then just send either one of us a message about it.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, as you ALL should now... neither one of us own Naruto. How unfortunate for both of us, huh? Fortunately, Masashi Kishimoto does... and that's a good thing too!

Finally, our last note. Can any of you guess which one of wrote this chapter? Whoever can will be able to recieve information on the follwing chapters that are coming soon! So... We hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

"talking"

_thinking_

_text after _---------- _dream_

----- _dream continuation_

normal text is... of course... in normal font...

* * *

Happy Readings and Love,

SandGoddess &

Darkhairedkunoichi

* * *

Dreams of Konoha  
Chapter 1

With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke walked blindly through the desolate streets of Konoha. The night had surrounded him once he had left the training ground in which he had been training in. He kept his head down from all the exhaustion and wearily continued to his home.

He had trained all day. He did so to become stronger. Sasuke had not only trained today but, he had done so for the last couple of months. He always felt the urge the strain his body to the limits whenever the thought of his brother came into his mind.

"Itachi…" he growled wearily.

Sasuke continued on until he returned his unlit home. He grabbed the key that lay at the bottom on his pocket and opened the door of his household.

A hallway engulfed with darkness was what Sasuke trudged through inside and once he has slammed the front door. A couple seconds of walking and he stopped and entered the first room to his right. He ran his hand against the wall, feeling for the light switch and once he found it, he lifted it.

Sasuke quickly looked around his room and sighed. He decided to turn off the lights once more and just headed for the bed that lay in the corner of the room. Unceremoniously, he landed on the bed and lazily climbed under the blankets.

With a blink of his eyes, he quickly drifted off into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

----------

_Sprawled out, Sasuke had woken up in an unfamiliar habitat. He looked around and noticed a variety of pink assortments and objects all around the room. Feeling like someone was watching him; he carefully sat up and jumped at the site of a certain object which was placed on the nightstand next to Sasuke. It was a whip with a bow and everything and it seemed brand-new, as if it had been bought for a special reason._

_He looked around the room once again but was not able to confirm the fact of feeling watched. He shrugged and decided to leave the room. After one step, he heard a voice which made the hairs on the back of his neck stick out._

"_Saskay! I think you should get back into bed. You don't want me to force you back on…"_

_Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He back away from Sakura who had been sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of what seemed to be her room._

_Sakura let a small smirk and said, "Saskay, you can't escape from me." With that said, she charged towards him. Her sudden movement towards him made Sasuke break out into a run. The door which would lead him to the outside world and to his escape was in between him and the crazed, pink-haired girl. With his speed, Sasuke was sure that he could beat her to it but, once close enough to the door, he suddenly tripped over one of the many Sasuke plushies that could be found anywhere in the room._

_He landed with his face smudged onto the floor. Sasuke was about to attempt the impossible- leaving their without a touch from Sakura- but, when he tried to get up, he could feel a hand enclose his ankle. Sasuke looked back and saw Sakura dragging him back to her bed which was overly populate by a variety of plushies, all of which has Sasuke's face._

_Opening his mouth to scream and realized he couldn't. All that came out was a small, faint scream of which not even Sakura could hear._

_Being dragged to his death- or to the death he would experience from inside- he kicked and thrashed about. Then, failing to stop Sakura, Sakura threw him onto the bed._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and begged: "Please! Please! Someone… help me!" Then a flash of orange flew right in front of Sasuke and landed right on top of the pink-haired girl. The orange blob and Sakura fell to the floor. Sasuke looked at the two figures and saw that the orange blob was Naruto._

_He looked at Sasuke and, dramatically, ripped his clothes off. "Sasuke… don't you want a piece of this!? Let _me _rape you!" _

"_NO! I'M THE ONE THAT WILL RAPE HIM!" Sakura screamed at Naruto! She got right up in his face and pushed. He pushed back and they began to wrestle, which led them to the ground._

_Realizing the opportunity, Sasuke looked for an escape route and found that the window was the closest way out. He rapidly jumped towards the window, which lay across from the bed, and landed right in front of it. He looked back and took a camera out of his pocket. _

_He took a picture of the two wrestling and thought, _I should totally put this up on my emocity profile… right next to the one cutting myself.

_After the picture was taken, he jumped out the window and landed on the soft grass outside. He stood up and began running._

"_Don't go Saskay!" The voice sounded like a demented squirrel on helium. He looked back and saw little hands rising from the grass. After a couple of seconds he could tell the hands belonged to little Sakura plushies._

_Once again, Sasuke's eyes widened and he began running at top speed, yelling at the top of his lungs. For some reason, he thought he had lost his voice from Sakura's presence when he had tried to scream for help in the Sakura's room. But he absentmindedly shrugged and continued running- without looking back. Sasuke occasionally tripped over his feet but, successfully, he was able to escape and was able to head towards somewhere safe: the forest._

_He continued to run and soon enough, he reached the forest. Sasuke ran by the first couple of trees and slammed his back on one further in. He closed his eyes and slid down to the ground, chest pounding madly as he inhaled and exhaled deeply._

"_I almost got raped by two people!?" Sasuke questioned loudly._

_Not knowing or expecting a reply, he jumped up at: "Yes, you almost did. It was your destiny! But, since you defied my oh-so-powerful destiny, I will do you worse than Sakura and Naruto would have done!" _

_Sasuke opened his eyes in a flash and looked up and saw Neji who was wearing a big black over his body._

"_Are you g-going to r-r-r-ra-rape?!" Sasuke asked nervously. _

_Neji rolled his eyes. "NO! I WAS GOING TO MUG YOU! But…" He stroked his chin. "… Now that I think about it, I think I might afterwards." Neji smiled evilly at Sasuke and then came: "I'll let you leave this place if…" Neji opened his coat. "… YOU SNIFF SOME OF THIS CRACK!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened for the tenth time that night and he began to mumbled: "B-but, I've been clean fo-for the last c-couple of m-months. I-I can-can't."_

_Neji sighed and stepped closer to Sasuke. "Come on… would you rather me mug, rape, and kill instead of sniffing this wonderful powder?" Neji pulled the bag out and taunted the Uchiha with it._

"_WHAT!? You never said you were going to kill me!"_

"_Well, I changed my mind. After all…I do control your DESTINY! _

_Sasuke cringed in fright and cried. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll sniff it! Give it to me!"_

_The Hyuuga handed the bag to Sasuke. Sasuke took one look at it and, without even taken a little out, he dropped his nose into the bag and gave a big snivel. He took nose out of the bag, his nose was covered in white as he said, "Okay, I did it! I can I leave know… or can you leave?"_

_Neji shook his head and smiled one of those smiles that are so deadly that make you bad ass but at the receiving end, you could probably die at just one look at it. "No Sasuke, I'm still going to do all those things to you. First remove all your clothes and items and steal them, then rape you, and then I will sell your skin to Sakura..."_

_Sasuke began to twitch. "Umm… well… I don't want that sooo…" Sasuke stood up and began to turn away from Neji, ready to run further into the forest. "Well… see you later!" Sasuke dashed away from Neji with last words still leaving his mouth as he ran._

_Neji stood there dumbstruck. He threw the bag of crack onto the floor and began thrashing aggressively and angrily. "DAMN IT! He just pulled a fucking _Naruto_ on me!"_

_The Uchiha ran further into the forest and continued running until he couldn't any longer. That is, until Neji came soaring in the air on a broom, was he able to run faster than he had ever run before. Here are a couple reasons why he ran as if he was on steroids:_

_When he was young, he had a horrible accident which included a bunch of brooms and one of them stuck up his ass._

_The broom was, for some odd reason, pink. Sakura was covered in the color pink and that freaked Sasuke out._

_And finally…_

_Itachi, as a prank, had dressed as a witch one night and came into his room and rear-ended him. And the following morning, pretended that it had been a killer clown in a witch's costumes._

_Don't question Sasuke's reasons, he had a crappy childhood. No wonder he was messed up in the head._

_Also, what made matters worse, Neji_ was _dressed as a witch, and, that really scared the crap out of him._

_As Sasuke continued running, he had soon lost site of Neji and his broom of horror and stopped to take a rest. Unfortunately, he was too tired which caused him to fall to ground. He lay still on the cold ground, cheek against the iciness. He closed his eyes and rested for a peaceful two seconds until something landed hard on his back. Sasuke let out a gasp of surprised and carefully turned himself onto his back._

_His eyes remained closed but once he opened them, his childhood memories came flooding into his memory._

"_Hello, dear little brother…"_

_An old film seemed to reveal it self repeatedly the moment the younger Uchiha heard the voice of Itachi, his vile, perverted, and aggressively lithe older brother._

_Sasuke, like an awful horror movie, began to cry at the scene unreeling in his innocent mind._

Itachi crawled on the floor, inching towards the young Sasuke. Chained down, Sasuke lay naked on a large tatami mat. The elder Uchiha, slowly, stood up and modishly strutted towards young Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his brother in curiosity.

"Big brother, what are you doing naked like that? Why have you chained me down?" Sasuke's childish, beady eyes blinked as he continued to stare at his brother who had taken a liking to purring.

Kneeling down in front of his little brother, Itachi slammed his hands down on either side of Sasuke's miniscule body. "Oh, little Sasuke. I am going to install fear in you. I'm going to show you the meaning of love. I will rock your socks off…"

"But, brother, I don't have any socks on. You took all of my clothes off already…" Sasuke's innocent face contorted to one of confusion. "What are you talking about, brother?"

With a perverted smile dancing on his face, Itachi leaned in towards his younger brother and whispered, "This is what I'm talking about…"

Itachi leaned in on Sasuke and lay directly on him. Sasuke, afraid of his current began crying and continued to cry throughout the whole night.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh yeaaahhhhhhhh… Come on, Sasuke. This doesn't hurt. The feeling is love!"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke began to scream as the terrifying remembrance of his brother's nightly antics. Throughout his recollection of memory, Sasuke trembled with fear. During those days, when he was younger, he had- slowly but surely- had learned what his brother had been doing to him. He had even learned to fear new techniques his brother used him- doing it _doggy style_ was one of those horrid techniques._

"_So, little brother… you've grown…" _

_Sasuke adjusted his head to the side and began eying Itachi with a fierce, sharp look. "Get off of me…" Growling, Sasuke closed his eyes and began breathing deeply._

"_No chance, Sasuke. Not until we do it doggy style…"_

_The Uchiha's eyes grew wide with knowing fear. Sasuke opened his mouth wide and shut his eyes. With a sharp breath, Sasuke screamed._

-----

_The Uchiha's eyes dashed open, blinking more than enough times per second. His breathing, fluctuating from the nightmare, began to stabilize itself. _

_The room, night storming outside, remained dark as he stayed off at the ceiling. Sasuke sighed profoundly. "It was all a dream…"_

_Realizing his horrible, forced fate was not about to occur, he looked to the side- looking for another sign of reassurance. Nevertheless, that comfort was not there- something else was._

_Sasuke's eyes grew alarming wide as he gawked at the figure lying next to him._

"_Sasuke-kun, did I wake you?" From inside the darkness of the covers came the voice of a certain blonde- nin._

_Frantically, Sasuke made several crazy signals either indicating that he needed help or he was scared out of his wits. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

----------

Once again, Sasuke's eyes opened to an immense ceiling. His rough breathing continued to fluctuate as he looked around his room. Sasuke looked at the side next to him and sighed in relief.

_Good… no Naruto_, the Uchiha mentally stated in relief.

Nevertheless, he still felt paranoid. Throughout the whole night he circled the room with his eyes and, once he could no longer stay awake, Sasuke slipped off the bed and backed himself into the corner.

Draping himself with a navy-blue blanket, he closed his eyes, hoping he would not have to face any other dreams of the sort for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... did you like it or what?! Well, we would like your thoughts on this chapter... along with the following ones to come. Thank you for you reveiws... or soon-to-be reviews!

We thank you in advance!


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N:**  
Sorry for the delay of this chapter but, it takes much expertise to perfect my likeness and hopefuly yours. I hope you enjoy this installment of Dreams of Konoha.

* * *

_thinking_  
----- after section  
---------- after dream  
normal speach... of course... normal font 

**Disclaimer: **(sigh)We don't own Naruto... isn't it sad?_  
_

* * *

Happy readings and love, 

SandGoddess &

Darkhairedkunoich

* * *

Dreams of Konoha  
Chapter 2 

"Umm…N-Naruto-kun… I had a nice time today…" the lavender-eyed Hyuuga mentioned in her soft toned voice.

Even though he had a reputation for being loud mouthed and hyperactive, Naruto had asked Hinata on a date for the first time that day. His attraction towards Sakura had subsided days before for reasons obvious to most. Unlike his teammate would, it seemed as though Hinata was bringing out the more kind-hearted part of him.

"…And the ramen was very good too." She smiled slightly as her cheeks turned pink.

The blonde gazed up at her, diverting his from the floor. As soon as their eyes met, she looked down at the floor where they were both sitting on.

"Heheheh…it sure was!" Naruto said with a toothy grin, "And I had a great time, too."

A wave of relief spread throughout her body. She no longer felt uncomfortable around him, even in his own home.

"Actually…" she forced herself to say, "I'm…especially glad you invited me to do this…b-because…"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I've been admiring you for quite a while now…"

Naruto tilted his head as if he was confused.

"Really?" he asked blandly.

Her face turned slightly redder as she nodded. Naruto's response was nothing but a smile and a small chuckle.

"A-And also…I was wondering if I could pay you back for the ramen you bought me today…"

She pushed her two index fingers together as a sign of nervousness.

"No, that's all right…" Naruto responded with a smile still beaming on his face, "It's my job to pay for it anyway. Don't worry about it!"

He chuckled once more, giving Hinata butterflies.

"But …uhmm…" he said, with a change of expression, "I just wanted to tell you…"

She sensed in his voice that he, too, was nervous.

"…That I think you're a really kind, and considerate person. I noticed that about you… the whole time we were out."

He looked down at the floor for a moment, but then met her eyes again. For the first actual time, he could hear his heartbeat, something that he could have never experienced with Sakura.

Hinata blushed a bit more. "Th-Thank you…Naruto-kun." she said very softly.

He scooted across the floor, closer to her. Her heart was now pounding also, and for a split second as she looked at him, all she could she was his head, leaning towards her. Naruto had taken this in as the right moment, and planted a kiss on her lips. Not the perfect kiss, but enough to make Hinata realize that all her worries were over. She knew right then, life would be easier for her and Naruto as well.

But she couldn't take the adrenaline rush.

"Naruto-kun, I-I think I should go now…" she said. After a short glance at him, she stood up and made her way to the front door.

"W-Wait!" Naruto blurted out as he made haste to stand up, "…Uhhh…can't you stay for just a little longer? We can…watch TV…or something…"

A little more color came to his face as he placed his hands inside his pockets. Hinata glanced at the clock, and then averted her attention back to Naruto.

"I guess I can stay…a little longer." she explained. A smile arose from her face.

**-----2 Hours Later-----**

The fluorescent light of the TV screen shined upon Naruto's face. The images came from a food station having a special on "The Wonders of Ramen". His eyes were fixed on the screen, as he watched his favorite food being flashed around.

He checked the clock above the television and noticed it had just struck 12:15. He also noticed Hinata hadn't said a word for a while. Curiously, he looked to his side to find that she had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder. Naruto studied her emotionless face as she lay there unknowingly.

I can't just leave her here…he thought. 

He managed to move his body, after sitting for so long, and turn off the TV that was making so much noise. Hinata make an unconscious shift in her position as he did so. He faced her quietly, and gently slid his hands underneath her. He then hoisted her into his arms, and walked out of the dark room.

Once he made it into his bedroom, he placed her on his small bed in the corner of the room. He covered her with a blanket, just in case she wouldn't get cold. One of his pillows was then thrown on the floor, to make a spot for him to sleep. He turned off the bedroom light, which complemented the moonlight creeping in from the window. Exhausted from the days events, he layed on the floor and slowly drifted off to sleep.

His sleep was not at best, though…he found it troubling to relax. His body was tense, and because he was only _half_ asleep he could barley see across the room. As soon as he thought about getting up, he felt a slight nudge and a tug at his blanket. He awoke a little and decided to peek over to his side. The last thing he _nonchalantly _saw before he fell asleep was the pitch-blackness of Hinata's glassy hair.

-----------

_A vast and secluded desert surrounded the side of a lonesome road, on which Naruto had been waiting for as long as he could remember. A sign was attached to the front of his clothes that crudely read: _

"Will Yaoi For Ramen"

_He was alone, and subsequently felt like he hadn't eaten for days. _

_He stood up and shuffled his feet causing a small cloud of dust to appear beneath him. His stomach growled hungrily, which reminded him even more of his precious food. As he thought about how great it would be to eat right then, he noticed something in the distance. _

_It was something coming down the road, and it was getting faster. _

What the hell is that? _Naruto thought as the object made pace. _

_The object was now coming close to Naruto, and creating clouds of dirt that would make anyone cough violently. It got closer, and Naruto decided to back away from his spot. The clouds went straight past him, and the object came to a complete halt. As the dirt settled, and as Naruto began to breathe again, he finally got a glimpse of what had made it's way down the road._

_A giant teacup. It was a pinkish one, with teal designs running down the side of it. It seemed like it should have been in a case somewhere instead of on a desert road. Naruto pondered how it could have moved in the first place, and then he saw what was inside of it. He stepped closer, to find that the teacup was full with steaming hot ramen as if it was begging Naruto to gulp it all down. His face lit up with joy. Finally there was food. There was also a dark figure in the ramen, he noticed, and it was moving. Confusion spread across his face as he leaned in to discover what that figure really was._

"_Hey, Naruto…" Sasuke said, lifting his head up from the ramen._

_Sasuke startled him so much, that he fell backwards onto the cement, almost rendering him unconscious. _

"_W-WHAT THE HELL?! SASUKE?!" he shouted as he bounced back up on his feet._

_It looked like Sasuke was in a Jacuzzi, the way he was leaning over the edge._

"_Hello, Naruto…" Sasuke said as he slid his finger lovingly across the edge of the teacup. "Would you like to join me?"_

_For the first time in his whole life, he witnessed Sasuke blushing._

"_Uh…I…uhmm…ah…uhh…" was all Naruto could manage after such a shock. "Well…I am starving and all…"_

_Sasuke made something similar to a face Sakura usually makes when she is around him._

"…_B-but I don't have a bathing suit…" Naruto continued sadly._

"_What's a bathing suit?" the Uchiha wondered out loud._

_Naruto stared blankly at him for a moment._

"_Your right!" Naruto exclaimed positively, pointing at Sasuke. "I don't need clothes! I have all the ramen I want! Alright!"_

_At those words, he shed his clothes and literally dived into the teacup. Surprisingly, none of the ramen was spilled._

"_Aaahhhh…" was all Naruto could manage as he slumped into the steaming cup._

"_So, …" Sasuke said softly, as Naruto slipped a noodle into his mouth. "You hungry?" _

"_Mmm hmm…" was all Naruto said as his eyes shut._

_As soon as he opened them, he saw his teammate only a few inches away from his face._

"_AHHHHH!" the blonde shouted, and scrambled away. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing?!"_

"_Aww come on, Naruto…" Sasuke replied, puckering his lips._

_Petrified, Naruto struggled to move away and DESPERATLEY tried to find something to distract him._

"_Ah HA!" he said as he hatched an idea._

_He swiftly looked behind himself, down the long road that led to nowhere._

"_L-Look, Sasuke!" He caught his attention. "Look over there!" _

_Pointing towards the distance, he hoped something would happen in that direction so he would have a chance to escape._

"_I don't see anything…" Sasuke responded, shading his eyes from the sun._

"_SASKAY!!" _

_They heard a voice down the road, which seemed oddly familiar._

"_SAAAASSKAAAAAYYY!!!" It shrieked again._

"_W-What the…" Said boy seemed dumbfounded._

_In accomplishment, Naruto grinned._

_The voice got louder, and soon enough they had a clearer view of what was calling Sasuke's name. It was a girl; she was running in their direction, and gaining speed._

"_Who is that?" Sasuke asked wearily._

_Naruto had been thinking the same thing, as they finally saw the persons face. And then they realized…_

"_SASKAY!!! OMG SASKAY!" _

"_Sakura!" Sasuke yelled._

_Frightened, he turned to Naruto._

"_QUICK! ROW AWAY!!" _

_He started to panic, and sift through the ramen as if he was looking for something._

"_R-Row? How are we going to-…"_

"_Just take this!" He threw him a long paddle. "OK, now ROW!"_

_They tried to row on the hard ground…, which got them nowhere. Sasuke started to break a sweat._

"_This is useless! And she's getting closer!!" Naruto shouted in frustration._

_Now Sasuke started to panic at higher levels, and apparently ran out of out of ideas. His body started to hyperventilate._

"_SNAP OUT OF IT…" Naruto said as he smacked him across the face._

"_I have an idea!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed. "There is a wheel in here, somewhere…"_

_Rummaging through the ramen again, he lifted up a small wheel in the middle of them._

"_Now, let's get out of here…" _

_He clicked the wheel in place, and turned it 180 degrees._

"_SasKAAAAAAYYY!!!" Sakura shouted once again. She was now a short distance away, and flailing her arms around like a maniac to catch their attention._

_The teacup sped down the road suddenly, almost giving Naruto a heart attack._

"_AHHHHHHHH!! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO DIE YOUNG?!?!"_

"_WWWWWHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"_

_They were going down the road at deadly levels now, but they were also relieved they made it away just in time from the pink-haired menace. Naruto was cringing in fear asking himself the same question over and over._

Since when did Sasuke get a driver's license?!?!?

_The road seemed like it never ended no matter how fast he was driving, and Naruto's fear had now faded away as he realized there was nothing really there to crash into._

"_Could you go any faster?!" Naruto shouted sarcastically._

"_Yes!" was Sasuke's reply._

"_NO! No thanks!!!"_

"_Too late…"_

_Sasuke pressed a hidden button inside the racing teacup. With completely no idea of why he had the nerve to do this, the teacup immediately lifted off the ground._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?" Naruto shrieked like a little girl, but cursed like a sailor._

_With intentions of being plummeted do his demise sooner or later, Naruto continued screaming. The teacup lifted higher and higher as if it were the car of a roller coaster he despised in another lifetime. And to his surprise, it was just that. As he peeked out the sides of the teacup, he could see metal tracks like ones a coaster would have. The teacup served as its car, and Sasuke, apparently, was the maniac driver._

"_Hold on tight, Naruto, you don't want to fall out!"_

_In deep panic, the blonde grabbed on to the side of the teacup, and a steep drop came into sight. The teacup was positioned at such an angle that made him want to throw up. Sasuke held on to the wheel, and pulled it in front of him, like he was driving. His expression was that of an anticipating, roller coaster loving 10 year old._

_As the teacup reached the top, Naruto once again cringed with fear. As soon as he felt it drift away from his body, he realized he probably wouldn't live to see this horror ride end. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SASUKE, OK STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!! JUST STOP THE RIDE!!" he screamed desperately._

_Without a response, the teacup lunged forward and headed down the almost vertical slope._

"_WOOO! This is so much fun!" Sasuke finally said. _

DAMN SAKURA! _thought Naruto._

_The teacup approached the bottom of the drop, and immediately followed the track once more. This time it slowed down like a kiddy coaster, one that would be more associated with teacups. The tracks were exactly horizontal, which allowed a 2-ton weight to be lifted of Naruto's shoulders._

_This is a relief…Naruto thought again. I just hope-- OH MY GOD!_

_He caught sight of the biggest and widest spiral he had ever seen._

_"OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN, NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke shouted like a little girl._

_Naruto knew that was a sign of danger._

_"AWW SHI—wait, what?"_

_The teacup plunged into the utmost extreme velocity his heart could take, and turned 180 degrees._

_At that moment, the ramen started to spill out of the side._

_"NOOOOOO! RAMEN, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Naruto screamed._

_The ramen inched out of teacup, as if it was taunting him._

_"Don't go!"_

_He felt his body, as a reflex, dive after the ramen as it slid over the side._

_"Wait, no don't jump!" he yelled at his conscience._

_His unclothed self went after the giant bubble of ramen that was plummeting to the ground below, and joined it in its journey down._

_"Smexx you later!" he heard Sasuke shout after him._

_And he fell, and fell, and fell._

_His body was cradled with air, but he soon felt the air disappear as his clothes reappeared on him. Lost in confusion, Naruto kept falling down endlessly, with the bubble of ramen directly underneath him._

_And at that moment, he felt a warm embrace._

_He turned his head, as his eyes met with the thing that was protecting him, and he found out he wasn't falling any longer. He, fully clothed, was in the loving arms of Hinata who didn't seem at all surprised._

_Naruto rubbed his eyes._

"_Hinata…"_

_She smiled._

"_Yes?"_

_Naruto jumped out of her arms and stood in front of her, looking around at his surroundings. He had landed in a clearing in the woods, were the sun was shining brightly and it was the perfect time of day._

"_Why are we here?" he asked._

_She smiled again._

"_We are here for your party!" she replied._

"_Party?"_

_He looked behind her head, to see all his friends, and everyone he knew (even Sasuke), holding up a giant orange and white banner that read:_

'Congratulations Naruto!'

"_SURPRISE!" They all shouted._

Naruto's face lit up with joy, as he saw everyone with smiling faces.

"_M-Me? You're celebrating me?!"_

"_That's right!" Hinata said excitedly. "We thought it was time to show you how much everyone appreciates you!"_

_Naruto felt a tear rise in his eye as he approached the group of people._

"_This is great!" he said, trying to keep calm._

"_Yes, Naruto. Go ahead and eat all you want." said Kakashi, who was holding up one end of the banner. He moved over a few feet to reveal a whole buffet table full of all sorts of food. "We even got Chouji from eating it all."_

_Naruto stared in awe of the food, and walked immediately towards it._

"_Wow…I don't know how to thank you!" he said, turning around and facing the group._

"_There's no need," said Sakura joyfully. "We will take care of that later."_

_Naruto sunk in his place._

"_What do you mean you will take care of it later?" he asked nervously._

"_Don't you know, Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "After this party…"_

_He paused as everyone's eyes turned a bright glowing yellow._

"…_we are going to eat you alive."_

_Naruto's eyes widened with terror and outrage, as he watched everyone's faces turn evil._

"_W-WHAT?!?!?!"_

_He tried to back away, but there was no use. His legs were tied to the table._

"_GET HIM!" Sasuke shouted, and everyone in a giant group lunged for the poor ninja._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

-----------

Almost out of breath, Naruto awoke abruptly from his sleep, and beheld a view of his pitch-black bedroom. He huffed and looked around, realizing it was all just a dream.

"Oh Jesus…" he murmured.

He put his hand on his chest as if he was holding his heart, and took a few deep breaths.

The blanket next to him rustled a bit, then remained motionless. He looked over to see the form of a body next to him.

"Oh…it's just-…"

The person lifted its head up and faced Naruto.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke asked lovingly. "Did you have a bad dream"

Silence filled the room once more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------

Naruto sat up, gasping for air from his frightful vision. His hand met his chest to make sure he was not dying. He looked around the room, to see the sunlight pouring in from the window. That indicated that it was morning.

He turned and looked at the figure beside him wearily, because he could still see black hair. Ever so slightly, he pulled down the blanket and saw Hinata's purple and beige jacket. A wave of relief spread over his body, as he plopped back on to his pillow and realized it was all just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **A big thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed it. Again... if you want to take a hit at guessing how wrote any of the two chapters, you're welcome too. We'll give information to anyone who guesses correctly. Thanks for your reveiws. 'Till next chapter.  
**  
**


	3. Hinata Hyuuga

**A/N: **Longest update ever. If this fic has readers, which I hope it does- sorry for the wait. Try reviewing too, huh?

**Disclaimer: **As stated, I do not own Naruto.

-SandGoddess.

[Yes, as no one, I mean **NO ONE**, tried to guess who wrote what, I'm letting you all know:** I** wrote this chapter. Darkhairedkunoichi will write the fifth chapter. As I have the following one.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Umm… Naruto-kun, I-I had a great t-time today…" the lavender-eyed Hyuuga softly mentioned.

The ninja with the reputation of being a hyperactive, knuckle-headed loudmouth, Naruto, had, for once in his life, clamed his being and had raised his courage to ask out Hinata. Despite the kind and warm manner Naruto seemed to be showing, Hinata was able to help Naruto bring forth more of that sort of attitude instead of his usual self.

As her cheeks flushed, a small smiled appeared on the Hyuuga's face. "…The ramen was good, too…!"

From the floor, Naruto looked up at Hinata, his eyes meeting hers. Slightly embarrassed, Hinata quickly averted her eyes, adjusting them to face the floor; their current place of comfort.

Naruto noticed her small action but decided to leave it without discussion. "It sure was, wasn't it…?" Naruto replied with his fox-like grin. "I had a great time, too, Hinata!"

Relief spreading through Hinata's being, her cheeks flushed once more. His words made all the thoughts and gestures of being uncomfortable go away. Even the thoughts of uncomforting feeling of being in Naruto's home.

Forcing herself to speak, Hinata said, "Actually… I'm really g-glad that y-you invited me… b-because…" Hesitating, she paused. I've been admiring you f-for a while…"

In a confused manner, Naruto tilted his head back. Faintly, he asked, "Really…?"

Nodding, Hinata's face turned a darker a shade of red. Naruto replied to nod with a small chuckle.

"Al-also… I was wondering i-if I could pay y-you back for the r-ramen…" She pushed her two index fingers in an embarrassed manner, a sure sign of her nervousness.

"Don't worry about it…" Beaming, Naruto continued smiling. "It's my job to pay."

Butterflies appeared in Hinata's stomach as Naruto chuckled once more.

With a changed expression, he said, "I just wanted to let you know…" Hinata noticed that he, too, was nervous.

"I think that you're a kind and considerate person. I noticed that about you the whole time we were out…"

Looking at the floor, he averted his gaze towards Hinata, meeting her eyes. For once, h could hear his heartbeat. No girl had ever caused him to feel like that, not even Sakura.

Hinata's heart began pounding as she saw Naruto scoot over. Eyes closed and head leaning in, Hinata realized what he was doing. A kiss planted on her lips, Hinata realized that things would be much easy for herself and Naruto.

However, the adrenaline rush got to her.

Standing up, Hinata quickly said, "Naruto-kun… I-I think I s-should be going n-now…" After a glance at the blonde, she began to make way towards the door.

Naruto made haste as he tries to stand up. Blurting out, her said, "W-wait! Can't you stay a bit longer? We can… maybe… watch TV or something…"

Hinata turned around and smiled. "Sure… I guess I can stay f-for a bit l-longer…"

**2 hours later…**

With the florescent lighting flashing on Hinata's face, Naruto looked up at the clock. It read 12:15am. He had, for the longest time, been enthralled in 'The Wonders of Ramen'. Also, remembering Hinata hadn't said anything for a while; he looked down-curiously- and spotted Hinata sleeping on his shoulder.

He studied her angelic, still face. _I can't just leave here, _he thought caringly.

Making an attempt of moving, Naruto's numbed body moved slowly to the side. He did not want to disturb Hinata's sleep. Sliding his arms under her fragile-like body, he gently lifted her from the ground. Hinata in arms, he carried her out of the TV-lit room, pressing the "power" button on the way out.

Once inside the bedroom, Naruto placed Hinata gently on the bed: a blanket was the next preoccupation on his mind. A blanket was found and he used it to cover Hinata's slumbering body. He glanced one final time in her direction and lazily threw a pillow to the floor. He was too tired to care where he slept that night.

"Hmmm… Naruto-kun…" a small whisper of a sound came from Hinata.

-----------

_A dark omniscient area of room enclosed Hinata. She was asleep, no- awake. But, how could she be? Hadn't she fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder? She was sure he had. Fluttering her eyes open, the vision in front of her gave her a shock. _

_First, the sight of an old-fashioned projector astonished her. It stood on a small table; around it, several reels of film were arranged unfashionably. She was tentative on walking up and talking the empty seat by the projector, its film reels and the table that held all of the items in place. Fortunately, she did not have to decide to or not. One bat of her eyelids and she appeared to have sat down._

_A loud and wispy noise began to irritate her hearing. Looking up at the screen propped up on the dingy wall, Hinata cocked her head to the left as an image, no- a film- flickered on. As the film's aged sight began to lift, Hinata recognized what was being revealed to her. Not recognized in a way anyone else would: it was something she remembered. Something… she lived through._

_She saw a young, no older than sixteen, blonde boy. Eyes as vibrant as blue sapphires stared her down to tears: as gentle as they appeared to any other person, they killed her immensely. The fair lavender-eyed beauty could not bear the site of her lover._

_A new involvement to the screen; another boy- light skinned, long shimmering hair, which was tied elegantly from the back, and a pair of fierce and grueling eyes identical to those of young heiress's._

_The add of the backdrop had a severe affect on her. It was the nearing nightfall: the time setting was quite important to Hinata. Not important but… influential to her emotions. If she was not mistaken, she knew how she would feel after witnessing the end of the footage; what she was feeling now would have increased ten-fold. _

_The attire they wore was not important; Hinata just knew the footage was of that night._

_Naruto had been murder by her fiancé on that night. Right in front of her eyes._

_By the very same knife: she had tried to kill the man dubbed her fiancé the previous hour. She would have done anything to rid herself of the horrid, malevolent man. His being scared her, if he died: she would be free… to live a life with the boy with the blonde locks._

But, why? Naruto, my love. I should have died. I cannot live without you…

_It had not turned out the way she had wanted. Hinata, the princess of the land could not have her fairy tale ending. She could not even scar that man._

_So, Blood splattered all around the body of her lover. She would have stayed by his side all night. The next morning. Forever._

_However, as Hinata continued reliving her life she had had in what seemed to have been a dream, she feared-once again- the touch of the man._

_As much as she had hoped for it not to happen, to be revealed once again- it did. As she was pried away from her lover's corpse, the man with the dark, menacing eyes stared her down and kept her alert._

_Neji, feeling no remorse, dragged her by the wrist to a desolate part of her castle. The castle in which she had to live with this man for the rest of her life yet. The tasks she would have to accomplish would haunt her forever…_

_That night: he had forced her to into her lingerie._

_Oh, she had remembered it clearly. She had not wanted to but it had been etched away in her mind._

_Hinata shuddered and looked away. She did not want this anymore._

…I am NOT weak. Not anymore. Do not continue to taunt me with my past… I have the control.

"_I'm NOT something to be played with! I won't live like this anymore." The princess exclaimed, to no one in particular; no one occupied the room with her in the first place._

_To her surprise, the power of her voice had an affect on the film and the projector. Like out of some dream, it antique machine burst into flames and the picture disintegrated. A disbelieving sigh of relief escape her parted lips and she smiled…_

_She was even unaware of the intruder._

"_My lady… why ever did you commit such a _crime_ to someone else's belonging? Why commit such horror to something that belongs to me…?" The voice belonged to a slender man dressed in fine attire. Despite his look, his voice was nothing but innocent; it was malicious, cunning, and crude._

"_I'll have to punish you, my dear!" It gave him such a delight. It rolled out with the tone he used._

_The princess gasped and spun on her heels. Subconsciously, she backed away- ever so slowly._

"_Leave me alone, please, just for a night…," she begged quietly._

_The man smirked and stepped away from the doorframe, advancing to her. "Tch. Whatever do you mean? 'Leave you alone'? Why, I can never do such…"_

_As he reached her, he placed a hand upon her breast. Giving it a squeeze, she gasped and began crying. "You're oh-so attractive. I can't stop myself; wait- technically I can but, I choose not to, love…"_

_She cringed violently. "Now, behave or I won't have to use any restraints…"_

"_Please, Neji… don't do this… You have so much more integrity than this…"_

"_You're the one to talk, my dear. Who cheated on her betrothed? See? How dare you speak of integrity when it's clear that you have none…?"_

_He then forced her against the dingy wall. She let out a sharp cry as he pushed his pelvis against her's. _

_Don't cry, don't scream, or you won't like what I do to you…_

-----------

Her eyes were blinded as she opened them. The sun creeping in through the blinds told her it was morning. The shock from her dream remained on her skin as goosebumps rose. Yet; she felt like she should go back to bed and forget all about it. She wanted too.

To her surprise, a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked to the blonde boy lying next to her. She smiled softly and blushed as she noticed a smile on his face.

_Let this last a bit more…_ With that thought, she let her mind drift as she fell back to sleep. In his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review. Now, is that too much? 


	4. Sakura Haruno

**A/N:** PinkhairedKunoichi and I, SandGoddess, give you, our readers, our heartfelt apologies. It's really all my fault. I tend to procrastinate day in and day out. I realize it's awfully horrible, and I've been trying my best to push this chapter out. The following is under Pinky's wing so, I hope she'll have it done. If not, I'll push her to it. I know what's going to happen... do you? I'm so cruel! haha. You have to keep reading. Again, sorry. Don't kill me.

I, too, read the fanfiction here! I need time to read. Writing need inspiration. Yet, that's no damned excuse! The next chapter I have hold of is this one intelligent sexy man, or ...Lee. I'd choose Shikamaru-kun.

Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **You know that drill, just skip this disclaimer for you should obviously know that I do not own Naruto, though I'd do anything to do so. Imagine that!

* * *

Dreams of Konoha  
Chapter 4 

A bothersome pink-haired girl jumped from tree to tree, hiding from a certain boy. Jumping down, she placed her hands flat against a nearby tree. She peered at the boy from behind the large hide-away. From the minute she saw his muscular body to the moment her back slid down the tree, landing on the soft ground, her agar mouth over-flowed with drool.

Wiping the drool left on her mouth, she closed her eyes and began to breathe unnaturally. "Oh, Saskay-kun…" She turned her head to face the black-haired Uchiha, hiding face of her face behind the tree. "How I yearn for your body. I would explode if I were presented with clones of you… from the sexiness."

Sakura, looking down, rummaged through the pocket of her skirt. Once removing her hand, she brought a camera out of that pocket. Ever so slowly, Sakura positioned the camera, enabling the frame to illustrate his 'sexiness' in a small picture.

Clicking the shutter, Sakura smiled successfully. "One more for the collection…"

"Goodbye my adorable sweet hunk of man candy…" With those final words of departure, Sakura plunged herself into nearby bushes and stalked away, following the path out the forest.

-----

Walking down the busy streets of Konoha, the pink-haired kunoichi ran at top speed, overlooking the innocent pedestrians in the area. "HAHAH! I GOT THE PICTURE! Shino-sama will be PROUD!"

Grinning like a maniac, Sakura ignored the horrified stares of the passer-bys. Speeding up, the kunoichi ran all the way to a desolated part of the village, leaving the village's commotion and friendliness behind.

-----

Stepping into a deep darkness, Sakura vigilantly glanced from side to side- cautious to her current surroundings. Retrieving the recently used camera from her pocket, she held it out expectantly.

An unnoticeable flash of mere darkness burst in front of the pink-haired kunoichi. Jumping back, she widened her eyes slightly. Adjusting her sight, she noticed a tall figure looming away- the recent figure that had flashed into the area held by the camera once before.

"Shino-sama… I retrieved the picture of him and all his sweet, hot glory. Are you proud of me…?"

The looming figure stopped in its tracks. Turning to face the Sasuke-fangirl, Shino's unapparent glare stared Sakura down. She backed away and bowed.

"Did I speak out of turn? I am sorry! Gai-sensei!" The pink-haired kunoichi clutched her hands together and raised them to the darkened sky. "I'm forgiven… right?"

Cocking an eyebrow behind his round, dark glasses- Shino crossed his arms and trotted [ran to Sakura. Stopping in front of the confused girl, he bit his lip in an unremitting way and began snarling.

"Are- are you ok, Shino-sama…?"

"You aren't forgiven, bitch." Slapping Sakura in a bitch-slappy way, Shino then turned around and crossed his arms.

"The picture, if you may…" Sakura immediate scrambled for her camera and presented it to the man. He snatched it away and examined it. "Did you ever drop it? Polariods are very sensitive, just like bugs. Step on them, they'll suffer from mental diseases, mutations, growth spurts… I don't want a mutated picture."

"Of course, I didn't. I've protected the Polaroid with my very own life."

Shino gave a cocky smirk, a few of his preferred emotions, and grinned. "Do you have more that one life? I'd prefer see the sexier one…"

Unfazed by the remark, learning never to show emotion at times would keep her safe from losing her job, Sakura nodded and asked. "May I go home, now?"

"Yes, have a nice day…"

-----

Flipping he her pink hair out of her face, she spread her arms out eagle-like and flopped on her tatami mat. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought. Thought about anything and everything possible.

What had brought her to work for the elusive man in the shadows? Did she have a purpose in life? Would she get to see Sasuke in the nude? Did Ino really look sexy that one day? Was she really a lesbian? Was she bisexual? Did she enjoy rubbing cheese on herself?

With questions whirling around in her head, and moments from the past haunting her memories, she fell in to a light, restless sleep.

----------

_Falling down, deeper and deeper, into the vast oceans of the girl mind, she looked around, impressed by the location. She looked around again, catching a glimpse of every empty corner._

_Then, she gazed at the wall in front of her, an image blurring her vision. She stepped back and her eyes opened wide as an abstract image of a naked girl came to view. The pink-haired girl felt a nauseating sensation sweep over her and gagged._

_Finding the only relief she could muster, she searched for a door out of the room. Her highly beloved room had never had such an image, gnawing for her attention covering the photographed pictures revealing a very naked, very revealing Sasuke Uchiha._

_She found the door, a small, square one, leading-hopefully- outside. Fresh air, sunny, Sasuke-clouds, anything away from the room sounded nice now._

_Once out, Sakura took a deep breathe and grinned foolishly, spotting a handsome beast frolicking around in the streets of Konoha. _

_A bare chest. Soft smooth muscles. Toned skin. Luscious, dark, rippling long hair. The man she stalked day upon day, night after night, seemed to draw her to the lone corner of an alley nearby._

_In a trance, she followed his gaze and he pointed lethargically to the almost desirable alley. The following instant gave a great uproar as he disappeared._

_Sakura stood shocked, stunned, "All sex and no phone number?"_

_She was obviously confused. Yet, she turned on her heels as Sasuke's velvety voice called to her. "Oh, I was _wrong_…. What a relief."_

"Mistake, after mistake, it'll cost you. You believe things far beyond what they are--"

"_What is this—a fucking_ riddle?_ No, you can't deny we just had the best day of our lives…"_

_The mystical man became irate and floated away:_ "What a crazy ho."

_Sakura did not want him to leave. Chasing after the man, he vanished. Her needs were then satisfied by his voice calling for her once more_: "Sakura, I love you..."

_She was overjoyed. "Really?"_

_A laugh then came from behind. _"No, I was just fooling around."

_Following his almost cruel joke, the pink-haired kunoichi was surrounded by men. Dozens of men. They crawled out of the bushes, out from corners…_

_Surprisingly, they all had Sasuke's face. His body. Everything that belonged to Sasuke, belonged to these… clones? _

_Her eyes grew wide once more and her mouth hung open. She grasped for her temples and as she gathered her strength, the men converged._

_Falling for no more than an instant, Sakura shrieked in pure bliss as the men were clones of her Sasuke. Saskues: more than she could ever hope to see. When would she ever really see more than one Sasuke? Seriously?_

_It was rare to ever see the one and true Sasuke when he was obviously ignoring her like that wart in your physical education class: the one with the stubble, acne all over his face, and the annoying nerdy laugh—_

_Back to the point, she was jumping and giggling about—that is… until her itty bitty little body of hers could not take it. Over exposure to such a great (?) thing was never as good as she had thought._

_--she exploded._

_It caused uproar with the Sasukes and they dispersed and went on kissing one another, dry humping the nearest poles…_

_Missing the only chance she could have had in life to have an orgy with a bunch of guys was gone as she felt the awkward but pleasurable sensation of falling somehow. She was, in fact, falling._

_She could not however scream for she landed on a pile of white squishy balls. On cue, as to taunt Sakura, girls came out of nowhere, jumping and smothering her._

Lesbians…?_The though instantly came to mind as she struggled to catch some air. Then, the way parted and the girls made way for their leader (?)_

_The only blond in the group was someone Sakura knew best, the blond, the leader, was Ino. Ino Yamanka. The llama._

_Sakura as actually wrong about the llama part… her dream's narrator made her see things; __**I am making her see things…**_

_Either way, Ino came through, walking majestically. Sakura sat on the floor and she could only shiver and cry as Ino sat on her lap._

"Sakura… do you find me attractive?" _Ino looked into her eyes and Sakura could not resist it any longer!_

"_YES!"_

_Then, they had the ultimate make-out scene any boy or girl would kill to have…_

"Sakura… Sakura… SA-KU-RA…"

Sakura woke with a start as her angry, redheaded mother tried to shake her out of her sleep. Her eyes were wide and her brows were drawn on her 'upset at Sakura glare'. Sakura never understood why her mother had shaved her eyebrows off: to paint them back on with a color_different_ from her natural hair color...?

Bizarre.

"Get up! Time for your morning bath! You don't want your skin going scaly like your father's… and take that _obscene_ picture of that Sasuke boy!"

Sakura looked to her wall and saw it. The first picture she'd ever taken of her lovely Sasuke. Then, groping around her bed sheets, she fingers closed around the small arm of a soft plushie. A naked, emo Sasuke plushie.

* * *

**A/N: **I think by leaving reviews, I'll be inspired to write more. It all depends really. I could be pushed into pushing my partner in yaoi-crime. Don't know. Reviews will tell. :) 


	5. Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

Dreams of Konoha  
Chapter 5

After a full day of training, of which Kiba sort of disliked, he would usually go on a walk with Akamaru, and calm himself in the process. Training does, after all, get him all hyped up. Nonetheless, night had already fallen and no one likes walking in the dark. _Unless you're Sasuke_, he thought, as he saw the shadowy figure treading not to far away from him in a different direction.

_How weird… I can barley see his face... he must be going home..._ Kiba thought as he stopped and stared.

Sasuke didn't catch sight of this and just disappeared into the darkness.

Kiba pulled himself away from thinking about where Sasuke was going, for he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He was generally exhausted and out of breath, and hoped he could catch it as soon as he got there. With a bark from Akamaru, he started on the rest of his way.

The dog-boy thought about many things, mainly what he was going to do tomorrow, probably more training with his teammates, and maybe he'll finally get to take that walk. He also thought about his bed, and how much he would like to be sleeping now. This kind of made the walk less tiring. Another thought he had was of how cold he was becoming at the moment, and how the faster he walked, the warmer he would probably feel. His stride increased, as he placed his hands in his pockets, Akamaru quickly following.

It was late in the evening, and the sun had just fallen behind the horizon. One could barley see into the distance, let alone their own two feet. Kiba pondered this, and it eventually led him to his own front door.

As he walked inside, he tried to stay quiet and move his way to his bedroom, not to disturb anyone. Akamaru was quiet as well, and comforted himself on the couch in the living room, soon falling asleep. Slowly shuffling to his room, Kiba cared less where Akamaru slept as long as he didn't make a sound. He latched the door behind him, and pulled up a chair from under his desk. As he sat, the fluorescent light from his computer screen shone on his face in a pale blue. As long as he has nothing else to do, he might as well check his mail.

He pulled the keyboard towards him and quickly went to the Internet, and found himself on NinSpace. His homepage consisted of a picture of his smiling face and his beloved dog beside him licking it. He scrolled down to the bulletins and caught eye of one posted by a user just a few minutes ago. The title read: "REPOST OR ELSE!!!" Curious enough, Kiba clicked on the link that sent him to the message and slightly leaned in to read it.

_Now that uv opned this u r cursed!!!!_

_LOLZ! U can only break tha curse if u repost this within 3 secondz,_

_OR ELSE A GHOST WILL RAPE UR DOG TONIHT!!!_

_ZOMG! LOLZ! ROFLZZ! _

_REPOST BISHES!!!_

_kdbk apd0j846 &#&Z$7WEcvo7aefx6x68aDVI)sdv896s9 dv&$(#$684!!!11!!!11!!11!!1one!!111!!1eleven!!!1!!!111!!1!!!eleventy-one!!!!1111!!111_

"Oh my god!" Kiba exclaimed as he clasped his tired hands over his mouth. "Akamaru!!!"

He copied it, yawning, and attempting to post it again. His eyes grew heavy, and his sight got blurry, as the mouse on the screen drooped to the bottom.

_Wait… no… I have to repost this…!_ He thought.

Slowly, his eyes shut, and with a loud noise, his head slammed on the keyboard, leaving the blank bulletin open. He snored loudly, letting the world know that he had finally fallen asleep.

_--------_

_Kiba woke up on a nasty public bathroom floor, his clothes dirty and tattered and most importantly, devoid of Akamaru! He rose, staggering, a stinging cough rising in his throat. His feet were bare and bitterly cold on the tile floor. _

"_W-Where am I?" he muttered aloud, his mind racing with thoughts._

_Now standing, he looked vaguely around the dingy bathroom and down at his feet and up again and to the door…_

_Grasping the knobby handle, he swung the door open only to let the intense power of the sun sting his eyes. It led to a grassy meadow full of flowers and trees and little creatures with giant eyes._

"_What the hell?" he said. His squinting eyes took a look around the field. They spotted a rainbow blimp floating over the terrain, sporting the words: 'WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF PEOPLE WHO REPOST BULLITENS!' along with a giant freckly smiley face. Quite mysterious…_

_The boy took a few steps out onto the grass and silently searched for civilization. His view was suddenly shattered when a small woodland squirrel jumped on his arm, saying "Welcome, stranger!"_

"_Oh my fu- " he started before he stumbled and fell to the ground. Eventually getting back on his feet, he spoke to the animal who was miraculously still attached to him._

"_W-Who are you?" he asked, "Where am I? WHERE'S MY DOG?!"_

_Kiba almost started foaming at the mouth when he stopped himself and calmed down._

"_Sorry… about that…" he said._

_The squirrel introduced himself politely. "My name is Squibbles and you are in the land of people who repost bulletins! We welcome you with joy!" _

_"W-what the fudge? Squibbles?"_

_After an explination and many questions, Kiba got a full understanding of his surroundings. The land was "The Land of People Who Repost Bullitens" led by the kind queen Hinata. It was a peaceful land of rainbows and cul-de-sacs and pianless root canals, but there was one problem: The neighboring land was "The Land of People Who Don't Repost Bullitens" and it was ruled by the evil and creepy king Shino. He was a heartless king who loved to punish, and so the two kingdoms were constantly at war._

_Kiba just stood there in disbelief, staring at the talking squirell._

_"Uhm, is it possible that I can see the queen?"_

_"MOST CERTAINLY, SIR!" Squibbles squeaked and instructed Kiba to follow him._

_The sky was clear and everything around Kiba was bright, and mostly rainbow. Squibbles the talking squirell led him along a wide brick path through the forest until they reached a giant 15 acre estate surrounded by freshly cut grass and various fruit trees. The journey inside the mansion was longer, it seemed, than getting there in the first place, yet when they arrived in the throne room, Kiba was utterley amazed. The room was vast and lavish and decorated with the finest tapestries and gold ornaments. At the end of a very long red carpet was a tall gold throne. Sitting upon that throne was a woman wearing a deep royal purple gown and robe with a silver crown resting on her dainty head. Kiba recognized her right away._

_"Hinata!" The dog-boy exclaimed, as he rushed over to the foot of the enourmous chair, the squirell quickly following. "Hinata! You own all this crap??"_

_"Oh, h-hello young stranger! I have never seen your face before, are you new in my kingdom?" The queen asked gently in an extremley soft voice._

_Kiba furrowed his brow and pursed his lips together._

_"Uh, Hinata? Hello? It's me, Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba! You're trusted friend and teammate?"_

_Hinata just paused for a moment before taking a sip from her jeweled wine glass. She was, in fact, the same age as Kiba, just making him wonder how she ever became a queen in the first place._

_"I do not know of any 'Inuzuka Kiba', but you seem very energetic, young boy." She stated._

_He gawked at her for several moments and broke the silence by screaming loudly, causing squibbles to hold on for dear life._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ME?! I'M KIBA!!!"_

_Hinata ignored his temper, a small smile still plastered on her flawless face._

_"Please calm yourself, young one, you don't want Precious to wake up, do you?" The queen responded softly, gesturing to her quite large fluffy white cat who had a few brown patches of fur._

_Kiba instantly remembered Akamaru. He couldn't bear to not be around him any longer, and started to panic in the slightest bit._

_"Uh Q-Queen Hinata..." He said, bowing slightly. "Do you know anything about my dog or where he is?" He asked, and looked up at her._

_She looked confused for a moment._

_"Your dog...hmmm, your dog... oh yes! A dog did wander in here earlier, yet before I could take it, some evil henchman from the Land-of-which-we-do-not-speak-of quickly stormed my castle, capturing him! Oh, the poor fellow!"_

_"NOOOO! Goddamn that Shino!" Kiba shouted, and started storming away._

_Queen Hinata sat up in her throne and called out to him. "I must warn you, young boy, if you go _there _there is a chance... you will never come back."_

_Kiba stopped in his tracks, turned around and smiled at the queen._

_"I'll be ok, Hinata. I _am_ a ninja after all... and for Kami's sake, we are the same age!" He said loudly, and exited the room._

_"Goodbye, Kiba!" Hinata shouted at last._

_The Inuzuka left the estate, quickly realizing that Squibbles was still on his shoulder. He paced for a moment, then stopped, and turned around._

_"Squibbles... what's the quickest way to The Land of People Who Don't Repost Bullitens?" he asked, the squirell hesitating to take another bite of his acorn._

_"Well, stranger, if you would really like to know... follow me!" He squeaked and jumped of Kiba's back, scurrying away._

_Kiba followed him, through the woods, with each step the scenery growing more grey and foggy. They reached a tall metal gate with a sign which could not be read, for it was covered with browinsh vines. Kiba climbed the gate, and from the other side, sent Squibbles back, assuring him that if he doesn't come back within the hour, he shall send help._

_With that, Squibbles left, and Kiba turned toward the dark foggy landscape, wondering what mysterious things lay ahead._

_To even his own amazement, it took Kiba roughly 3 minutes to reach and infiltrate the King's castle. In anger, Kiba punched out all the guards and stormed into the throne room, which was identical to Hinata's except for two things. Everything was dark and gloomy, setting a creepy mood, and the throne was not faving Kiba. It was a swivel throne, and it was turned the other way._

_Kiba caught his breath and clentched his fists together._

_"Alright, cut the act, Shino! Give me back my dog!" he shouted._

_The throne started to turn, until Kiba could see the King. Shino was not dressed like a King at all. In fact, was that really Shino?_

_As the chair locked in position in front of the stunned Kiba, Shino smirked and giggled._

_"So, you've come searching for Akamaru, eh?"_

_Shino was dressed in the shortest kimono Kiba had ever seen. It was dark grey with a floral print, and to Kiba's disgust, it was self evident that there was nothing underneath that kimono._

_"S-Shino, you're..." Kiba managed to say, squinting his eyes and looking away with his hands in front of him. "Y-You know what? Never mind that. Can I have Akamaru back, please?"_

_The King laughed evily, uncrossing his legs, and crossing them back the other way, just at the moment when Kiba was looking._

_"GROSS!"_

_"Well, Kiba... I have your dog." he paused. "But, you must pay... a price." Shino's eyes narrowed, unnoticed, under his sunglasses._

_Kiba made a gesture of making himself puke before he turned to Shino to respnond._

_"Ok, fine, what do you want? You want me to admit that you're better than me or something? Do you want money? Cause I got none..."_

_"Oh, no no no... money is not what I want, nor excellence..."_

_The King stepped down from his throne, walked slowly over to Kiba and placed his hands on his shoulders. "What I want is..." He leaned in slightly and whispered quietly in the dog boy's ear._

_"SHINO, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Kiba shouted, his face a deep red, and pushed Shino away from him._

_Shino's expression did not change in the slightest bit. He approached Kiba once more, but the boy did not move. Before he could say a word, Shino had closed the gap between them, crushing his lips onto the Inuzuka's. All Kiba could do was struggle, for Shino had such a tight grip on him. After a few more moments of his forceful kiss, Kiba finally broke free, and pushed Shino off of him once more, this time with great force._

_"I am not going to be your love toy!!" The dog boy shouted angrily, and spat onto the cold ground. Shino placed his hands on his hips, annoyed, and sighed complacently._

_"Well fine." He said with a stern look on his face.. "Please note that... I still have your dog." he smiled slyly._

_Shino walked over to his throne, and felt for something under the enourmous arm when finally, he pressed it. A red button. A part openeed up in the celing, and a cage was lowered, carrying Akamaru. The caged was secured with many locks, and a bit small for the dog. Akamaru shivered and barked happily at the sight of his owner. The cage stoppped it's decent not far from the ceiling, which was very high from the ground._

_"Akamaru! I'll free you buddy! Don't worry!"_

_Akamaru barked happily as the cage dissapeared into the space in the celing._

_"So, about that price you have to pay..." Shino walked over to Kiba once more and grabbed his shoulders. "You have... no other choice, I'm afraid."_

_Kiba's face contorted in disgust with nasty images stuck in his head. As they controlled his brain, somehow he managed to say:_

_"Well whatever, Shino, as long as it get's me my dog back, do what you want with me..."_

WHAT?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! _Kiba thought._ This can't be happening!!! Why did I say th-

_His thoughts were cut off by_ _the shiver that ran down his spine as he found the inside of his mouth being explored by Shino's tounge. Kiba was disgusted, but didn't move or resist at all._

_Kiba then blacked out and couldn't remember a thing. _

_He woke up in a dark room, himself still clothed, and a dim light shinig upon him from the ceiling. Looking down at himself, he was relived, knowing what Shino's plan would have been, but luckily he must have been rescued._

Yes... _he thought._ Squbbles must have sent help! I never got raped, Akamaru was rescued, and I'm safe in The Land of People Who Repost Bulltiens!

_As soon as he stood up, he felt his tailbone throbbing. "Aww fuck, I did get raped..."_

_Slapping his forehead, he limped out of the room and into a dark hallway which seemed to still be in Shino's castle._

_"Damnit! Fucking Squibbles!" he shouted._

_He carried himself down the hall, calling out his beloved dog's name in hopes that he is no longer in captivity._

_"Akamaru! Akamaru! Where are you? AKA- What the?!" Kiba suddenly stopped when, behind a certain door he heard barking. But that's not all he heard. He swung it open, and to his surprise, there he was! But Kiba was not very pleased._

_Shino was raping Akamaru._

_Without a single word, Kiba punched himself hard in the jaw and passed out._

_--------_

Kiba's head shot up from his keyboard, a bit of drool seeping out of the edge of his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the computer screen's clock. It was 4 am and still pitch black outside. The feeling from his nightmare still rang in his head like a church bell, and he thought he would drown his worries with food. Walking sluggishly downstairs, he heard a familiar voice.

He reached the last step, turned the corner, and saw Shino crouching down and rubbing Akamaru's belly on his living room floor.

"SHINO, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"B-But I just wanted to ask-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

Shino walked out of the house, confuzzled as can be.

Rubbing his forehead from a sudden migrane, Kiba ventured back upstairs and quickly dozed off in his bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well, that was an exiting chapter now wasn't it?

Reviews make the world go round! And you do care about the environment, don't you? Don't you?!?!?!


	6. Shino Aburame

**A/N: **Well THAT took me a while. And it's probably going to disappoint you because it's so short. Shino is difficult, OK?! -sob-

Anyhoo… Here ya' go. Might not be the best but hey! _It's me, right? _

Ok that's not a good reason… 

Just read.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Dreams of Konoha**

**Chapter 6**

"You aren't forgiven, bitch." Leaving red marks on her cheek, Shino slapped Sakura like the bitch he saw her as, then turned his back to her and crossed his arms.

"The picture, if you may…" The girl fumbled around in her pocket until she quickly held out the camera with nervously shaking hands. He snatched it into his hands and examined it thoroughly. 

"Did you ever drop it? Polariods are very sensitive, just like bugs. Step on them, they'll suffer from mental diseases, mutations, growth spurts… I don't want a mutated picture."

"Of course, I didn't. I've protected the Polaroid with my very own life."

Shino smirked, quickly becoming full of himself. He grinned evilly and stared his apprentice down. "Do you have more than one life? I'd prefer to see the sexier one…"

Knowing that the control of her emotions held on to the life of her job, Sakura nodded emotionless. She quickly asked: "May I go home, now?"

"Yes, have a nice day…"

The pink-haired girl bowed quickly and scuffled into the darkness. A door closing could be heard a few seconds later.

"Ahhh, yes." Shino sighed with pleasure, and walked slowly to a dimly lit desk. He clicked open the back of the camera, knowing that he taught Sakura to keep all the precious pictures in that space to avoid loosing them. He removed the only one, and held it up to the light.

The picture simply revealed a shirtless Sasuke, sweaty from training, and in the woods. Alone. Shino's eyes narrowed as the corner of his mouth curled up like a snake strangling the life out of his pray.

The bug user took the picture to the wall near the desk and slowly drove a small golden tack through the top, adding it to what seemed like a giant collage of candid pictures. He took a few steps back, and inhaled heavily, it being the only sound in the vicinity.

The wall clock, void of ticking, still worked. Shino glanced in the direction, the revealed time: 7:30.

"SHINO, SWEETHEART, TIME FOR BED!" a shrill voice shouted from up the stairs which led to his house.

Shino randomly removed his coat and angrily threw it to the ground. "I'M PHOTOGRAHPATING, MOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"THAT'S NOT A WORD, SWEETY. GO TO BED!"

"NO! I'M NOT TIRED, WOMAN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

The sound of footsteps entered the boy's eardrums.

"Shino, what could you possibly be doi-…" she paused as she entered the basement. "Sh-Shino… why are there pictures of half-naked boys on your wall? Are you coming out of the closet, honey?"

"GODDAMNIT MOM, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Are you sure, dear…"

"It's a friggen project, ok?!"

She paused.

"As long as your not gay. Go to sleep."

"But mom! Isn't my older brother gay??" Shino asked innocently.

"Older brother? What older brother?? Since when-… I mean…" She cleared her throat. "We don't talk about him in this household, you hear me young man? Go.To.Bed.NOW!" With that she stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of buzzing insects behind her.

Shino stood, confuzzled at the moment, and spontaneously passed out due to the fact that he hadn't slept for 4 days.

_Shino found himself surrounded by darkness. Pure, pitch black darkness. The air was musty, and dank, and he could smell something oddly familiar. Cautious of his surroundings, he took a few steps forward, then noticing that there was now a dim light and that he was in a large, dark, vacant room, which from the temperature seemed to be underground. He kept walking, then spotting a metal door at the very end of the room, he turned around 360 degrees, realizing that it was the only way out. After that moment, whenever he took a step, the sound of his sandal shuffling on the ground rang through the area._

_Entering the next room, he felt awkward. As soon as he took another step, he felt his foot kicking cans away. Confused, he kept walking, cans everywhere. He stumbled, got back on his feet, and again until he realized they were surrounding him. Curious enough, he reached towards the ground and held one in front of his face._

_They were abnormally large cans of Raid._

_The boy gasped, dropping the wretched can, and backed away, only tripping on more. Suddenly, he heard the faintest noise. A hissing noise. Shino followed the noise, holding his breath and trying to forget walking in death. The noise grew louder and louder the closer he got to the other side of the room._

_The dim light in the room revealed a shadowy figure hunched over a desk. Shino's heart beat faster with the more steps he took. The sound was now painful to the boy's ears, but somehow blocked it out with the realization of another noise. A noise almost like… something screaming? Shino finally approached the figure, and glanced upon the desk of which it was hiding something. The sight almost made him fall over backwards._

_Upon the desk was a single living insect surrounded by dead ones, and the one living was being tortured; it was being sprayed with a can of Raid._

_The bug's screams is what Shino heard, and the thought disgusted him. The more time he stood thinking about it, the more time the precious insect's life was vanishing._

_Shino grabbed the looming figures shoulder, and shoved it away from the desk, throwing him upon the floor. Looking down at his feet, he kicked the person, turning him on his back._

_It was Kiba, but his head was that of a bug. A green slime shot from it's mouth and devoured Shino's face._

The bug-user awoke from his spot on the basement floor, screaming. Catching his breath, he stood and approached his collage of pictures. In a fit of rage, he spotted a picture of Kiba, tore it off the wall and was close to ripping it to shreds, when he realized it was much too sexy and put it back where it was.

He grabbed his jacket from the floor and headed to his teammate's house.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you DoK readers. I am eternally grateful. Not her. Me. ME!

Review??


	7. Shikamaru Nara

Dreams of Konoha 

Chapter 7

The day was bright, the sun was out, a calm breeze swept through the alleyways and streets of Konoha and nothing would stop Shikamaru from enjoying the day with his beloved desires and pubescent feelings which brought him closer to the white, powdery fluffs of clouds he liked to call his guilty pleasures. It was always a trouble to have a home surrounded by forest and shadows; the clouds would not and could not creep out from behind the barriers. And, since his usual lazy self tended to satisfy his needs with online pictures of clouds, he was glad, for once, that he had a very good excuse to leave the Nara Compound.

Today was a very special day, you see. A very beautiful woman was visiting him, and it was his responsibility to take her around town and do all sorts of things couples did. He and this woman were a couple, get it? 

No matter how troublesome and annoying he thought all women were, she was the least troublesome girl he had ever laid his dark eyes on.

She was of a special bred from Suna. The only daughter of the late Kazekage, sister of Kankurou and Gaara of the Sand. Temari was his one and only love.

Once Shikamaru headed out the door, he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through lose strands of hair under his nape.

He walked a ways deeper in the forest and found a small clearing, alongside ran a river. He smiled profoundly as he stood staring up into the sky. Shikamaru had noticed a slight increase in clouds as the day progressed through his bedroom window; he was very glad he was out of the house.

_It's 2:30. She should be about finished with her journey. It'll take her about twenty minutes to get here. It wouldn't hurt to lay down, would it? As long as Temari doesn't find me dozing off, I'll be fine. _Shikamaru analyzed the option and decided there was plenty of time to spare.

The ground was warm and the grass tickled his nape as he struggled to position his himself on his back. Shikamaru never really liked the thought of bugs possibly crawling down his shirt and feasting on his skin at all, yet, he rested his head on his arms and looked up at the clouds.

At ease, everything seemed to fade away and he soon he drifted into a peaceful nap.

_Somehow, he had landed himself on a street in the middle of nowhere. He faced a small building with no windows, a chimney and a tall cedar door. Glancing from side to side, he found that this only option was to enter the mysterious building. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen, and surely the absence of clouds in the sky put his nerves on edge. _

_A gust of steam hit him like a brick wall as he grasped the door's handle and threw the large door open. As he struggled through the thick nauseating fumes, a cackling came from somewhere within the building. The hairs on the back of his neck stiffened as the fumes thickened. _

_He had to travel further into the building to relieve himself of the throat-clenching sensation that begun to make him gag. Something familiar about the fumes made his skin crawl as he found a lone hallway off the opening of the building._

_The cackling came again, it shattered any thought he may have wanted to have as he walked down the hallway. At the end, a light shone down upon something large and round. _

_As he got closer, all he could hear was the cackling, heavy breathing and smacking of lips; His footsteps, shuddering breaths and heartbeat were droned out._

"_Shikamaru, what would you do if I told 'you I loved clouds more than you do? " Shikamaru stopped at the familiarity of the voice and the question: he was frightened and angry about whether he should slap the man or run away._

"_Wh-what are you doing here, Chouji?"_

_The cackling came once again. "I love them so much that I eat clouds whenever you fall asleep. But now, I couldn't help myself. You've found me at my worst. Clouds are so fattening." The large man continued feasting on the clumps of clouds spilling out of the large bowl._

_Now, Shikamaru couldn't help his anger, he didn't find what he was about to do troublesome. "You have disgraced yourself by consuming clouds, you fatass!"_

_The man stood hastily, shoving the table he sat behind to the side. His eyes grew red as he grew larger. "I SHALL EAT YOU NOW TOO! YOU-- MAN MADE OF CLOUDS!! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!"_

_As the large man began stomping down the hallway, Shikamaru's eyes grew wide as the man's mouth engulfed him--_

"Shikamaru! I can't _believe_ I found you asleep! Today of all days!" Shikamaru woke from his dreadful nap facing a beautiful sight. A blonde, blue-eyed woman gazed down into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Temari. I was looking up into the sky like I usually do, but, I guess I fell asleep-"

Temari sighed, running her long fingers down Shikamaru's chest. "Let's go to the room."

Shikamaru furrowed his brow and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I can't believe _you_ didn't ask to stay with me. I have my own little house on the compound. You remember, don't you?"

"I didn't want to bother you-"

Shikamaru pulled Temari between his legs, into his lap, and embraced her. He caressed her head and pressed it against his chest. "You aren't a trouble to me-- you could never be."

She giggled, grinning madly. "Well, good. I'm glad. But, for now…" Temari stood slowly, pulling Shikamaru with her. "Let's go to my room and do the things we've wanted to do for a _long_ time. You know-- have been so lonely since I visited you the last time."

"That was only two weeks ago."

"Exactly… that's just too long…"

The hours flew by as the two walked hand in hand to Temari's elegant hotel suite in the outskirts of the town. After they checked in, dined in the eloquent, dim-lit restaurant and slipped into the room, tipsy from the champagne they had bargained for, Shikamaru gently caressed his beauty's rosy cheeks.

She smiled dreamily and crawled into his awaiting lap. He purred seductively and crushed his lips onto hers. She was surprised at first, forgetting tonight would be very special; they'd never really been _together_. A few dates here and there and their love for one another was the foundation of the relationship they built and had always yearned for. 

"Please don't taunt me tonight. For once, I think, I want to have you be straight on about what you'll do to me--" Temari blushed deeply and Shikamaru smirked as she looked away, embarrassed at her bluntness.

He pulled her against his body and pulled her chin up; he wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "I'm going kiss you passionately, like never before…"

Slowly, he lowered his head and met with her red lips, tantalizing them to allow his tongue access to the back of her throat. Their tongues danced and wrestled wildly as they ended on the green loveseat across the queen bed. 

When breathing became a necessity for him, he allowed his lungs air and ran his down Temari's back. He felt her shiver in pleasure as he unraveled his arms from behind her. Shikamaru longed to rip the seams of her shirt as he felt under her blouse.

"I'll tear these clothes off you and kiss you all over," he held her blouse by the bottom and watched the buttons flew to the sides he rip her blouse open. The obstacle of her lacy bra came next as he drew a kunai from his belt and sliced her bra in two.

She gasped, moaning as she threw her head back. He began at her lean abdomen and suavely kissed her, leaving a trail of saliva following him up to her chest.

He smiled perversely, giving a moment to collect herself. "I'm going to love you…"

It was three am before either of them got some rest, both falling right to sleep on the damp green loveseat. Shikamaru lay on his back, an arm supporting his head. Temari lay on top of him, her body between his legs. Her breathing was light, calmed from the rigid movements Shikamaru made her experience.

There clothes were thrown to the side at some point and they lay nude, dreaming.

_In the midst of a dark crashing waves and thunderous booms coming from the murky plump clouds, a crew of five men and it's only female passenger feared for their lives as their ship rocked and swayed violently. The heavy rains threatened to flood the deck as the men scrambled into their sleeping quarters. Occasionally, one would stumble and lose his balance but, all reached safety within the warm corridors outside the their rooms._

"_This is one heck of a storm, ain't it, Kankurou? Can't even get a shot out there. What am I supposed to do?" A short, plump man with brown slacks and a green vest shook his head hastily, wringing water from his hair. The brunet sighed heavily, trudging to his room,_

"'_eyy, Chouji-- don't get too upset about it. This gives Temari a chance to relax: she's been working so hard."_

"_Don't give me any of your crap, boy. She may be your fiancée but she's a pain in all our asses. I just wish something would pick her out from her room and drop her into the ocean. Or better yet-- why can't she be eaten alive by a killer gorilla or something--!"_

_Shikamaru had no intention of resolving any of his questions about ending up here, wherever _here_ was. It was as if though this body of his and this mind of his was really not his. He felt as if though he was experiencing an out of the ordinary supernatural experience: he had his own train of thought separate from the one deciding all of his actions._

_What was this about Temari being a pain: she surely wasn't. And why couldn't he express his anger?_

"_Chouji, I'd appreciated it if you'd stop fooling around. I know you all adore me…" A tall , curly-blonde haired woman wearing a knee length , white satin dress seemed to float down toward the group of men. She giggled and linked her arm with Shikamaru's._

_He could only smile or so he thought he did. He wished he could pick her up and take her away from all the evils of the world._

"_But you adore me the most, right, Shikamaru?"_

Oh yes my darling, I love you and everything single part of your sexy body…_ Shikamaru thought lovingly. He hoped his other self would agree with him._

"_Nahh, I don't think I do." He glanced from the woman to Chouji and the rest of the men; Kankurou, Neji and Naruto.. "Do you want to handle her death? I assume you want her gone… right?"_

NO! She's the woman you love! Don't feed her to the mad wolves!_ Shikamaru could only stand witness to his love's death._

_All laughed manically as Temari was pushed into the arms of the fat man. Shikamaru heard her gasp and her screams began to fade away as his vision blurred._

The man woke with a start. He was terribly afraid of what he had just experienced. His breathing was sharp and heavy and he couldn't calm himself until he realized it was all a nightmare: Temari's body lay on top of his, safe from harms ways. He could never image hurting her-- leaving her alone with no one by her side. Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to stroke Temari's back.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I'm glad I was able to follow up the 'Shino' chapter with this 'Shikamaru' chapter. We were on a roll…_finally. _Whatever, my co-writer and I are awfully sorry about our procrastination. It was really her fault because she wouldn't get her ass in gear until I made her feel guilty about it all. Procrastination is a bitch. It happens a lot. So, we'll -- I'll-- try having the 'Chouji' chapter out soon. 

And, this was written and thought up purely because of our sleepover mayhems and Monster and Starbucks and the video game Bully-- please ignore all the grammar errors, I'll have that fixed as soon as I get home to my own damn house!

Thanks for reading, now review, beezies.


	8. Chouji Akimichi

Obviously, I didn't push myself hard enough to actually finish this chapter until now. And, I'm sorry. Just go on and read this, and be glad my co-writer SUPERJAILed had got the next chapter. I'll push _her _into writing it.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 8

With every step taken toward reaching his favorite restaurant, he reminisced upon the main events of his day. He strolled casually, noting the gawking and odd looks villagers and ninja alike sent flying toward him. Unfortunately, his day had been way too long and excruciatingly boring for a pleasantly plump ninja like himself. His day had broken through, starting with a large incessant banging at his bedroom door at eight in the morning. Grudgingly, he had rolled out of bed, tangled within his blankets.

Even before he could reach for knob, he door swung open—a tall blonde with a frustrated smirk upon her pretty little face standing in the doorframe. He had figured she had led herself inside, slipping by his mother's constant attempts at fattening her up. Ino was like family and had been to his room several times beforehand; it had not surprised him—seeing her there in all her glory.

Then, she pushed him out of her way, sending him tumbling onto his bed. Ino took a seat across from him, eyeing him carefully. And for the following hour she had spilled her plan upon his floor, explaining the details of his _mission_ and why would do what she asked of him.

With a sigh, and an angry glare, Ino pranced out of Chouji's bedroom. He followed suit as soon as he saw himself fit and ready for the day. He readied himself with bags of chips and bento boxes with several varieties of dishes. It would seem that Chouji would not be able to leave his post. He would have to keep a very close on his best friend and his girlfriend. Ino insisted he give her all the details on Shikamaru and Temari's relationship, and he would do just that. Hopefully, the information he had gathered would snap her out of her dreamlike reality.

She loved Shikamaru. However, Shikamaru loved Temari, and Temari loved Shikamaru. They loved one another; they clearly did-- kissing passionately in the secluded shadows of the forest showed Chouji that it would be easy for Ino to understand…

Chouji just wished Ino would realize Shikamaru was a lost cause and move to someone who actually had feelings for her. He longed for the day Ino would burst into his room and admit her love for him. He blushed at the thought; he was deeply and utterly in love with his pretty, some-what intelligent, feisty teammate, Ino Yamanaka.

After information gathering, Ino had told him she would meet him for dinner. For that reason, Chouji had rushed room, bathed and pampered himself until he found himself acceptable. He, too, had stopped by Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino's mother had given him a free bunch of lilies and an encouraging hug.

_Go get her, Chouji-kun. You are the best for her… do not let what she says tear you down. Never. She'll come around_, her words whirled in his head, filling him with glee, excitement, and courage.

He bounced around a corner and spotted a girl with long platinum-blonde hair. She styled a short purple dress that hugged her hips and breasts, emphasizing her femininity. She grinned, waving to him. Keeping in check, Chouji coughed, oppressing the heat rising to his cheeks.

She embraced him warmly, and the butterflies within Chouji's stomach fluttered impatiently sending shudders throughout his body.

Ino released her hold and backed away, smiling. "Are these for me?"

Chouji grinned and shot his left hand to the back of his head. "Yeah. Here…"

He led her inside the restaurant, arm around her waist—the action might have been a bit rushed but Ino appeared not to care. Maybe Ino had caught on and wanted to let Chouji know that she knew. That she was more than okay dating someone like him. Maybe?

--

After briefing Ino on his success, Chouji waited for her anger to storm in, devastating the building. However, all she did was look to her lap, thrashing her head side to side. Chouji sat silently, his grip over his chopsticks tightening.

Suddenly, the woman began to laugh. The man eyed her curiously, anticipation building. Then, his eyes went wide as Ino's head shot up, her blue eyes leveling his gaze. Ino pursed her lips to one side and nodded her head slowly. "Shikamaru and that woman… literally have…_sex_… in the forest?" The question she threw at him prompted an answer.

Looking down, Chouji found his answer by frantically stuffing his mouth with barbecued pork. Mumbling unintelligently, masticating his food, he closed his eyes as Ino frowned. "It's a simple question. I am asking you whether you saw what you say you saw: yes or no?"

He could feel his teammate's anger boiling over its limit as her hands began to shake. As he slowly opened his eyes, he dared look into her azure orbs. It pained him knowing she was angry with him for acting foolish; for acting like a child; for presumably only caring for food.

Nervousness struck and Chouji began exploiting his thoughts as he stumbled over his words and lost track of he was doing. With gesticulations, he began rambling: "Well, you really can't call it _that_. They were talking and kissing, and that is about it. And I do not see why you just waste all your time and energy…_stalking_ him. You should really try to find someone who actually likes you, wants your attention. Not that you have not—not that nobody does; I mean—"

"What do you know about, well, about anything?" Ino began, voice shaking. "What do you mean, 'actually likes you'? Are you trying to say that I am foolish for trying to make someone like me as much as I like them? You just don't get it—if I don't try to get someone to like me… they won't…"

Her voice faltered as she lowered her head. "You don't know how it's like, Chouji. I may be beautiful beyond compare but no guy seems to care anymore—"

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" Chouji exclaimed, slamming his fists upon the table. He could not stand the she was bringing herself down.

"Chouji, the guys that go out with me only see me as a booty call. And they only _need_ me for sex," the man noticed her eyes level his moments later. "I want someone who will like me for something other than a trophy—"

"You have someone that loves you for who you are, you have just been too blind to notice! So, please stop. You aren't just a booty call; you are intelligent, funny, and kind… when you want to be," Chouji proclaimed.

A server came by and asked whether they would order anything else. Chouji looked to her and ordered a bottle of sake. She left as a newfound comforting silence circled the plump fellow. Minutes later, the server came back, a bottle of sake and two clear glasses. She placed them upon the table and left.

Chouji helped himself to the bottle, pouring the cool, clear liquid into both glasses. Once he offered a glass to Ino, she greedily accepted, snatching it away and swallowing the liquid hastily.

She looked away, pursing her lips. Closing her eyes, she turned her head back at Chouji and asked, "How long have you had this little crush on me?" He caught a small twinkle jumping her gaze, as though she was amused.

"Not that you would care, right? I'm just fat and useless—someone no girl would want to date because I don't take diets and exercise seriously…"

"Chouji, I know what I said before hurt you but, I think I'm different—"

"Does that mean you would actually consider dating me—?"

Ino opened her mouth as to answer, but closed it. She reached over the table for the bottle and poured herself another drink. "I don't know."

Hours passed and both were far from sober, slurring obscenities and, on Ino's behalf, talking trash about just about everyone.

"… and I don't even see what guys see in her anyway! She's just _blah_—"

"—But your mom is fucking hot! That's why!"

"Well, whatever," Ino waved her hand at him, a sign of a new topic. "Oh, you know what…?"

Chouji sat up drowsily, cocking a brow. "Whaa--?"

"I think forehead girl is lesbo."

"Oh that's hot."

"Eww, noo! I think she has the hots for me!"

"Oh, that's hotter. I can just imagine you two making out—"

With that, Chouji's eyes rolled to the back of his head and, noisily, he passed out, falling upon the various dishes and empty sake bottles.

--

_A vague outline of a house towered over the man. He looked around, surprised to find hi8mself in a thick blanket of whit fog, a mist heavy enough to drench his clothes. Familiarity loomed over him as he bumped into a picket fence; its rugged edges and splintered surfaces brought a picture of the house alive. The silhouette blurred out and in its place stood a two-story beige house with a white picket fence. Purple and white flowers adorned the house's garden._

_Before he could question the owner, a fair-haired woman with a lovely billowing purple dress walked out of the house and delightedly grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. It was Ino, her blue eyes and glossy red lips inviting as ever._

_She led him within their home, each room bigger than the last. Every passageway and hallway sent a jolt of surprise as they continued to appear and confuse him. They must have passed five different rooms before they reached the kitchen._

_Ino's hand slipped through Chouji's fingers as she ambled toward the oven, leaning over far enough to expose her thighs. Out of the oven, she pulled out a tray of steaming pork. The blonde grinned and offered the glass tray to Chouji. "Have some, honey. I made them it all for you."_

_In response, Chouji asked, "Is this all mine? Not just this delicious food but—this house? You?" _

"_Don't forget your cook—"_

"_My what?"_

_Then, as he cocked a brow in confusion, or disbelief, a little Asian man in a chef's outfit with an empty silver tray appeared from what seemed like nowhere. He must have been a third Chouji's size and height. With a squeaky voice and a wide inquiring grin, the little man asked, "You want sushi now?" He took a step Chouji's way as a plate of sushi appeared upon the tray. _

_As Chouji reached for a handful of sushi, he hesitated and looked to Ino, his nervous hesitant gaze asking for her permission_

_At this, the blonde giggled and walked out of the kitchen. "I think you are very cute when you eat. Why would I stop you from doing so? I love you just the way you are, Chouji-kun." Her response was like something out of his wildest daydreams. _

_His eyes went wide as he continued munching on his food, as he realized that something was very wrong with what Ino had confessed to him. He had always thought she hated his eating habits._

_Blindly, he rushed out of the kitchen, running on an empty lead. He stumbled from room to room, searching for the slightest trace of blonde hair. Then, he found it. He stopped, mouth agar, eyes glazed. As he tried to speak, he found his voice was lost._

_The room circulated with the scent of lilies and sweat. His mind went to overdrive as the site before him ignited the volley of emotional distraught and self-pity, an empty carcass remaining._

_He could not speak, could not breathe, could not think. He was surprised once he formulated a question, "What is this?"_

_Nude and disheveled, the woman and man froze, rigid and tense. Hastily, the sheets at the foot of the bed wrapped themselves around the woman Chouji had thought had loved him, had come to love someone like him._

_And, if it weren't enough to see his love covered with another man's passion, his childhood friend surprised him with speech. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew—"_

_Tears sprung to Ino's eyes as she relinquished and accepted her fault. "I just can't have someone like you—waking up next to you is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do—" Then, she paused, eyeing him with a sort of malevolence. The woman's features mutated, and in Ino's place sat a monster—_

"_You are a disgusting pig. Why did you ever think I actually loved you? No sane woman would ever love you, like you. One might if you stopped eating long enough to lose some weight!" the monsters cackling sent electrifying shocks through his body._

_In place of Ino's lover, a creature, transforming by moment, lurched from under the sheets and—_

The smooth caress of Ino's touch woke him, hauling him back to the world. She cooed, running her fingers through his hair. Chouji gazed up at her; brown eyes met her blue sparkling orbs.

"Was it a nightmare?" Chouji sat up, dizzy and confused; he was in his bed, Ino by his side. He looked around, aghast. "Oh, you passed out back at the restaurant. I brought you here."

He glanced into her blue eyes. Someone how, just that suggested his question. "I was too tired and drunk to actually leave. Your mother didn't seem to mind—"

Suddenly, Chouji cleared his throat and asked, "Ino, do I disgust you?"

Ino's response came without a pause. "Of course not!"

"That was my nightmare—I dreamed… you told me you hated me, thought I was disgusting… and such," Chouji declared, looking.

"Oh Chouji, why would you ever think such things—or believe them?" Ino embraced Chouji warmly and allowed him to drag her into his lap…

"Thank you, Ino."

* * *

_Author's Notes: _Don't dare review and tell me about any mistakes there might have been. It's friggin 1:14 am and I really should have waited another ten hours to post this, after editing it.

Just kidding, review with advise, comments, compliments, suggestions. Anything at all.

I'll edit this after finishing three other chapters for my other stories and after beta-reading for others. Oh, and because SUPERJAILed is away at art camp, I might post another version of this chapter because she will most likely have a fit when she finds out I cut out most of the idea we had-- our epiphany (if that's what you can call it). Peace, my lovelies.


	9. Ino Yamanaka

SUPERJAILed:Wow, I wrote this in one day. Yay me! Although... it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. I hope the Tally-meister likes it...

But that doesn't matter anyway! :D

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto AKA God.

_TallyInTheGreen_: _Before you read this-- Chouji and Ino's day were supposed to be the same and I think my co-writer wrote it well. I thought it was great. It interlocked and everything. So, review this once you're through._

* * *

Chapter 9

Her hands shook as she awkwardly reached behind her head. The ribbon she held was slim and silver, the sunlight allowing it to shimmer. The hair she held in her hand was quickly tied in her attempts to catch every hair. Her bangs complemented her face nicely as she brushed them to the side. The other half was sprayed with an aerosol can and smoothed back. Her face was clean and void of blemishes, her eyebrows were waxed perfectly, leaving no red marks. She worked hard to keep her appearance beautiful. The time spent putting in was enormous; most of her daily routine. She made sure to diet and exercise, and always think before she acted. Still, she was not happy with the outcome.

She squeezed into a slinky purple dress she found in the back of her closet. She had never bothered to wear it before, but this time, it was special. After that, every minute or so, she had to make sure her breasts weren't exposed or anything of the sort. Carefully strapping on her heels and grabbing her purse, Ino strutted out of her room, out the front door, and on to the pavement.

The restaurant she waited in front of was bustling with people. Only chatter surrounded her, none of the voices intriguing. She embraced herself tightly as a breeze floated by. She shot cold looks down each direction of the street, hoping to find who she was looking for. A few moments of tension flew by, before a familiar character hobbled into view. It was Chouji, holding a bouquet of lilies. Ino swallowed the lump in her throat before smiling and waving sweetly.

As he approached, her instant reaction was to hug him, like she did with all her friends, and did just that. She felt a slight shiver go through them at that moment, but she thought nothing of it. Ino let him go before finding her heel back on the curb.

"Are these for me?" She asked.

The stocky man grinned, shutting his eyes. "Yeah. Here…" he mumbled. Ino received them quickly, and then was led into the restaurant, Chouji's arm round her waist. She didn't care in the slightest about the closeness; she was used to this kind of thing.

--

As Chouji told her about the things he witnessed, all she could do was sulk with her head hanging. Their booth was small and personal, and listen was the only thing she could do. A tear weld up in Ino's eye unnoticed. Quickly, she wiped it away.

No, she needn't be crying over this… she needed to be strong. Her mouth curled into a devilish smile as she began to chuckle. Her laughter was directed upwards with a tilt of her head. This seemed to make Chouji nervous. The expression the woman was showing changed quickly to acceptance as she began to speak.

"Shikamaru and that woman… literally have…_sex_… in the forest?" Ino questioned. Her eyes began to fill with worry.

Her question floated in the air as Chouji dove in for more food. This angered Ino slightly. How could he ignore her like this? Her mouth dropped suddenly. "It's a simple question. I am asking you whether you saw what you say you saw: yes or no?"

A vein throbbed in her forehead. She never had a controllable temper, never one she could deal with. Her face reddened, as she gripped the napkin resting in her lap.

Chouji began making a fool of himself while bits of food landed all over the tablecloth. "Well, you really can't call it _that_. They were talking and kissing, and that is about it. And I do not see why you just waste all your time and energy…_stalking_ him. You should really try to find someone who actually likes you, wants your attention. Not that you have not—not that nobody does; I mean—"

The woman reached an unwanted level in her anger. "What do you know about, well, about anything?" Her voiced hinted of nervousness. "What do you mean, 'actually likes you'? Are you trying to say that I am foolish for trying to make someone like me as much as I like them? You just don't get it—if I don't try to get someone to like me… they won't…"

She gasped suddenly and swallowed her words. Her gaze reached her lap again. "You don't know how it's like, Chouji. I may be beautiful beyond compare but no guy seems to care anymore-"

Chouji's mouth hung agape. "What are you talking about? Are you crazy?"

The table shook as he slammed his fists down harshly. Ino quickly grabbed her water glass.

"Chouji, the guys that go out with me only see me as a booty call. And they only _need_ me for sex," she looked into Chouji's eyes, seeking understanding. "I want someone who will like me for something other than a trophy—"

A silence was born between them. Chouji leaned in slightly.

"You have someone that loves you for who you are, you have just been too blind to notice! So, please stop. You aren't just a booty call; you are intelligent, funny, and kind… when you want to be,"

Chouji's voice drifted off as a waitress approached their table. After ordering a bottle of sake for the both of them, they smiled, comforted in each other. When the sake arrived, the man quickly helped himself to a glass. Ino waited for him to offer her some, and when he did, she grabbed it hastily and finished it off.

Her mind raced with thoughts as she gazed onto the other restaurant goers. Her eyelids closed suddenly as she sighed, and put down her glass at the same time. Facing Chouji, she opened her eyes and pushed her hair back.

"How long have you had this little crush on me?" She asked.

She smiled in a way that it didn't even seem like she was joking.

He sunk.

"Not that you would care, right? I'm just fat and useless—someone no girl would want to date because I don't take diets and exercise seriously…"

"Chouji, I know what I said before hurt you but, I think I'm different—" She looked quickly down at the table in front of her, her eyes subconsciously going in and out of focus.

"Does that mean you would actually consider dating me—?"

Ino looked up at Chouji again with her mouth agape. She took in some air as her lips met, and poured herself some more delicious sake. The bottle shook in her hands.

"I don't know."

--

As soon as they realized they were drunk, cursing was underway and gossip was the only thing escaping Ino's mouth. She let out all of herself into that small booth.

"… and I don't even see what guys see in her anyway! She's just _blah_—"

"—But your mom is fucking hot! That's why!"

Chouji burped abruptly, causing a few people to turn their heads.

"Well, whatever," The blonde waved in his face rapidly. "Oh, you know what…?"

Chouji began to rise out of his seat and sway a little. "Whaa--?"

"I think forehead girl is lesbo."

"Oh that's hot."

Ino stood up, almost spraining her ankle.

"Eww, noo! I think she has the hots for me!"

"Oh, that's hotter. I can just imagine you two making out—"

As soon as he said those words, he collapsed onto the table, knocking dishes and cups over. Spilled sake found it's way to the carpet.

"Ohh GREAT!" Ino shouted, to drunk to care.

With one big swoop, Chouji was hunched over Ino's back, her legs shaking and trying to support all the weight. She staggered out of the restaurant, hurrying along the street.

The waitress soon noticed they had left and would have run after them, if it weren't for Ino, leaving her wallet in the seat.

From all Ino could remember, sometime between when she left the restaurant and when she arrived at Chouji's house, she was asleep in one of his chairs.

--

_Moonlight poured in through the window of the bedroom, the stars twinkling. A sweet aroma filled the night air and the woman's lungs with certainty. She lay there, on the bed, gazing out the window upon the dark scenery and endless sky. Her side sunk into the mattress as she turned, her long blonde hair sprawled over her body. She was naked, only clothed by the breeze. Goosebumps rose on her ivory skin. A noise caused her to shift her weight and turn on her back. Her chest rose slightly, lifting one of her legs. From within the darkness of the next room, a man entered from the door. He too, was naked, but made no attempts to hide himself._

"_Sasuke…" Ino giggled seductively as he approached the foot of the bed. She extended her slender fingers behind her ear, and brushed her hair behind it._

_Sasuke sunk his hands and knees on the bed, crawling towards her. She smiled devilishly as he hovered over her._

"_Ino…" he said softly, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He looked her up and down, breathing heavily._

_The space between them was small, and warm. The sound of their breathing set the mood in a way._

"_Me too." She whispered, and placed her hand on the back of his head, playing with his dark hair. She pushed his head onto hers, and finally, their lips met, warm with body heat._

_The passion rose as they kissed; Ino's body longed for more. All at once, Sasuke lowered himself so that they were touching. Their skin fused together; they were one. A bead of sweat already began forming on Sasuke's temple. With this red passion, he began to fondle Ino with his hand. First, her breast, then lower…_

_She took this opportunity to do the same, and hugged Sasuke's back. Her cold hands sent shivers down the man's spine._

_Sasuke broke away, Ino's eyes closed as if they were still kissing. His breaths were shaky as he began to position himself. Ino favored his actions and gave in to his bodily demands._

_They continued through the night in ecstasy. The sheets and blankets were astray, as was Ino's hair. The following morning, she woke pleasantly next to her lover. He lay awake, staring at the off white ceiling. Her eyes fluttered open, as her hand found it's way to his chest._

"_Good morning." He said, turning to her, smiling._

_She did the same as she closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping outside the window. The room was bright now, with no traces of darkness._

"_Good morning." She said back, looking into his somber eyes._

_His face quickly dropped, as he turned on his back and sat up. "Ino…" he muttered._

_Analyzing the situation, Ino was quick to respond._

"_W-What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his back. The sheet that was covering her chest fell to the bed, but she didn't mind._

_Sasuke exhaled and closed his eyes to think. Once he opened them again, she could tell in his face that this was something bad._

"_There is something I have to tell you." He explained, still staring at the bed sheets._

_Ino shuttered. The thought turned over and over again in her head. What could it be? Her eyes widened with fear._

"_I…I…" was all he managed to say. He tuned his head the other direction, shutting his eyes tightly. He clenched his fists, and this Ino noticed._

"_Yes?" she asked._

_The man exhaled once more, and finally turned to face the blonde woman._

"_I have AIDS."_

_Ino gasped._

"_What?!" she barked. She quickly took her hand back._

"_It's true…" Sasuke said, "I just… had to tell you."_

_The blonde stumbled out of the bed, still facing Sasuke. _

"_Wha- but- ho- why-" were the words escaping her mouth._

_Snapping back into reality, she gathered her clothes, scrambling to put them on. Sasuke watched in horror._

"_Wait! Don't leave!" he yelled._

_In a fit of tears, Ino put her sweater on. "No, Sasuke!" she cried, "You should have told me! How could you!?"_

_With that, she stormed out of the house, and walked quickly down the street. Tears gathered on her face, as she desperately attempted to wipe them away. Every step she took was dangerously close to an accident._

_As she was walking, a certain woman noticed Ino from inside a coffee shop._

"_Wait, Ino!" she shouted. She began to run to catch up with her._

"_Ino, are you alright?" Sakura asked caringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. The blonde stopped walking and turned to face her friend._

_Sakura gasped as she saw the tears, and gave Ino a comforting hug._

"_What happened? Are you alright?" she asked persistently._

"_It was Sasuke…" Ino wept, "He told me he had AIDS… _after_ we had sex!" Her head collapsed onto Sakura's shoulder, tears streaming into the fabric of her shirt._

_Sakura's face was blank for a moment. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just heard. When this processed, she smiled, a hint of evil in her eye._

"_HA!" The pink-haired woman laughed, as she shoved Ino off of her. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, SKANK!" She grinned, crossing her arms._

"_W-Wha?" Ino mumbled innocently._

"_Haha! You have AIDS, bitch!" Sakura continued tormenting the poor blonde._

_Ino's temper rose to a boiling point and readied herself for action._

"_YOU DID HIM TOO, WHORE!" Ino pointed accusingly as she lashed out at Sakura. "YOU HAVE AIDS TOO!"_

_Their screams caused most of the surrounding public to gawk._

_Quickly, Sakura retorted. "Well at least I know for sure I didn't get his HPV!"_

_There was a silence._

"_What?!"_

_--_

Ino woke up in a familiar room. Her face was sweaty, and she was trying to reassure herself that it was only a dream. She glanced over at the other side of the room. Chouji was sound asleep in his bed, his breathing steady and peaceful. Ino smiled at the sight, and looked down at her lap. She rose from the chair, and washed her face in the nearby bathroom. Walking back, she removed her shoes, placing them in the corner of the bedroom, and set her purse down on the chair. She didn't bother to look at the clock, because she didn't care what time it was or even _where_ she was… she was just glad she was with him.

She tip-toed over to the side of Chouji's bed, and slowly began to sit. Her feet shuffled on the carpet, her toes wiggling within the fibers. She gazed at his sweet face, unknowing of what's around him. Her hands made their way to his head, moving the auburn hair out of his face. She cupped his cheek and smiled, knowing that he cared about her. She began to run her fingers through his hair, twisting it, playing with it, scuffing it up.

In the beautiful moment, she started to sing. Her voice was close to a whisper, and that of an angel. She wouldn't stop until he woke up.

* * *

Lil' tidbit: I have no idea which chapter I have next, so let's all hope it's someone good :D

I can feel your prayers, people. _I can feel them._

If there are errors, I would be glad to correct them... just let me know. Thankums.

_Hey-- she actually has to write Neji's chapter next. Won't THAT be exciting? You know it will! So review._


End file.
